The Snow Queen
by Liarose36
Summary: Kato Lorens lives a pretty normal life if you exclude her practically raising her sister and then falling in love with a 318 year old boy who shouldn't even exist. Yeah, so that's not normal at all, but it only gets worse when Pitch Black allies up some of the scariest of creatures to rebel against the Guardians. It just may turn out that Kato is the only one who can save them.
1. Chapter 1

**Silence**

My name is Kato and I'm seventeen years old. Might I just welcome to the ever boring Hatfield PA in which I've had both the pleasure and displeasure of living in since I was two; we moved here from Texas after my dad got transferred at work (yeah don't ask me what he does 'cause I don't know). I'm a junior at Hatfield High School, home of the Mad Hatters (or haters if you want, whatever) where the kids are higher than the grades; though not me, I stray away from that stuff. Actually I'm a pretty good student and I'd be even better if I wasn't worked to death, but what are you gonna do?

Well I lead seemingly boring and occasionally embarrassing life, so I hope you enjoy those moments as much as my friends and welcome to my scattered, jumbled thing I call my brain or mind, whichever you prefer.

**Friday**

I groan. "Why can't they turn all the lights on? I can barely see this!" I whine.

Connor looks over my shoulder and down at the unfinished homework on my lap. "Algebra II?"

"Yeah," I mumble as I try to finish before homeroom starts.

"We had homework?!" asks Annabella as she stops beside me in the aisle. As you can probably tell I belong to a small cult of procrastinators. I nod my head and keep working on the packet. "Oh crap!" She unzips her backpack and shuffles inside for her homework packet. She rips the papers out and swipes through the pages. "Page 3, right?" I hum an agreement. "Oh hey sweetie," she says and pushes her blonde hair away and leans down to peck Connor on the lips absently. Those two have a rollercoaster relationship, and it's been going on for years.

"Hey," is all he says back.

"Skip numbers fourteen, nineteen, twenty one, and twenty two," I inform her.

She plops into the ugly red cushioned auditorium seat beside me and goes to work. We work in silence for a bit until I quickly scribble in my answer for the last problem and slam my pencil down. "Done," I huff.

"Lemme see!" Annabella drags my binder closer to her and starts copying my homework. I just shrug it off, it's not like I never copied homework from her before. I take my pencil off the binder before it falls onto the floor and I never see it again; I'm going to need it. You know I started this school year with a dozen really nice mechanical pencils and now I'm down to only one and we've just begun the second semester. How does that happen?

"Mornin' morons," says Chris as she dumps her backpack onto the seat in front of me.

"Hey," I say in response and Annabella just hums a "hi".

"Ok so get this," says Chris. "Last night at practice-," Christine is a soccer player, and a really good one at that, "coach told us to do laps around the field, you know like every practice." I nod even though I "don't know". "And Shauna Walker trips Barb and now she has a swollen ankle and can't play this week against Upper Mumford! We're gonna lose without her! And I think Shauna did it all because Barb accidentally kicked her in the shins last game against St. Claire's. Can you believe her?!" She pushes her thick super dark hair over her shoulder. Chris is half Chinese on her mom's side and half Korean on her dad's side. I must admit Christine is a pretty girl with her perfect dark hair and her chocolate eyes. Plus she has an amazing fashion sense and she's a pro at makeup. Sometimes I have Chris pick out clothes for me when we go to the mall and this year she picked out my homecoming dress and it was perfect. She even curled my hair and did my makeup for homecoming. The only thing odd about Christine is that she can't do _Gangnam Style_ to save her life.

"No! Oh my god, what are you guys gonna do at the game?" I only say that to humor her.

"I don't know Kat; I guess I'll just have to pull out the stops on this game. I mean we can't lose to Upper Mumford again."

"No I know what you mean." Upper Mumford is HHS' rival if you can even call it that. It's not like either of our schools are top notch at sports, but we apparently hate each other. Maybe it's because our Thanksgiving football game is always played against them. Though they totally creamed us this year which was a sight for sore eyes, especially now in gym with Mr. Schmidt; he really left himself go. "Well I'm sure you'll kick their sorry butts."

Chris smiles. "Thanks Katy." I shrug.

"Look what I got!" pipes Emily as she skips down to us. Emily couldn't care less what people think of her, and we have that in common; people will allows have their opinions good or bad, but why should I care if I'm ok with who I am? I'm sure people think I'm strange, but that's ok 'cause I think I'm strange too; it's just their loss if they don't like me. And same goes for Em, that's how we became friends. She waves a donut in the air. "My pop-pop made this for me this morning!"

"Lucky!" whines Annabella. "Why didn't you bring some for us too?!"

Em shrugs and takes a bite of her donut. "If you want one so bad than you should go to his shop and buy one."

"Or if my best friend brought me one I wouldn't have to waste gas driving all the way down to Maplegrove and buying one."

"Yeah, but your best friend likes donuts way too much to share; sorry not sorry." She sweeps her red hair over her shoulder.

Annabella squints her eyes at Em. "I hope you get fat from all those donuts."

Em gasps dramatically. "Now now, girls!" I say through a giggle. "No need to go that far."

Connor chuckles. "But really Em, don't eat too many donuts, that's not healthy."

"Oh ok, says the hockey player that ate three pieces of my birthday cake."

"Hey! That was one time!"

"Yeah ok," she says sarcastically. "Oh! Did any of you see the new _New Girl_?!"

"No! Don't say anything!" I cry.

Annabella opens her mouth to speak, but I tap her packet and she shoots me a look and goes back to work.

"Oh my god! My Nick and Jess feels were all over!"

"Shut up!" I hit Em in the arm.

"Oh," says Connor, "I'm caught up on _The Walking Dead_ now."

"Oh good!" sighs Chris. "Now we can talk about it!"

The bell rings indicating that we ought to get going to homeroom or we're toast. I take my binder back from Annabella and tell her she can finish the last problems in homeroom. I zip up my backpack and throw it over my shoulders. I walk beside my friends as they drone on about _The Walking Dead_ and keep quiet. I usually keep my mouth shut on these walks to homeroom. Why? I don't know, I just do. I say goodbye to my friends and walk the rest of the way to homeroom by myself since they go a different way.

In homeroom I sit in my seat and wait a minute or two for Natalie to pass by and wave at her like every morning. Afterwards I just sit in silence and read off my kindle app on my iPhone. I'm currently reading _The Mark of Athena _again... don't judge me, I love these books. My friend Haley taps me on the shoulder. We became friends when we figured out in Bio last year that we both have a fierce passion for reading and that we love all the same books. She smiles nicely at me when I turn around. "Hey, I'm done _Beautiful Creatures_, do you want me to bring it in for you tomorrow?"

"Oh my god, yes! Was it good?!"

Her eyes widen as she smiles wider and nods her head. "Oh yeah."

"So excited to read it. Oh, do you want _The Name of the Star_?"

"Is that the one you told me about with Jack the Ripper?"

"Yeah."

"Please!"

I laugh. "Alright, I'll bring _Name of the Star _and you bring_ Beautiful Creatures_."

"Deal." The morning announcements start and smile once more at Haley before I turn back around in my seat. I continue to read through the rest of homeroom and then make my way by myself to French III. First period went by like a breeze and so did second period; maybe because it's a half day. Third period we just reviewed oxidation number stuff and the Lewis structure for Wednesday's test, but really the whole time my chemistry partner and I just ranted about The _Mortal Instruments, The Infernal Devices_, (oh how books can bring two people together) and _The Big Bang Theory_. Fourth period was skipped because it's just lunch and directed study and it's only a half day so I went right to fifth and then after right to my car. I zip my leather jacket up all the way and nestle into the collar. The weather has gotten significantly colder since this morning. _And Eve doesn't have coat,_ I think to myself in dismay.

I throw my backpack onto the passenger seat and hop into my lovely blue Chrysler sedan. I rub my hands together and turn on the heat. I even turn on the seat warmer to high. I pull out of the parking lot and drive my ways to Eve's elementary school. I find a spot at the curb of the school's campus if you can even call it that and wait for Eve to come out. I blast some _Florence + the Machine_ as the car warms up. When I see Eve's teacher lead her class out I jump out of the car and lean against the car and wait for Eve to make her way down the school's front lawn. Her dark brown hair bobs as she runs towards me and her backpack threatens to knock the little girl over. "Kitty! Kitty, look at what we made in art class!"

"Let me see!" I kneel down on the frosty grass to her height as she unrolls a large piece of paper. She painted a face (or I think it's a face) of a person with black hair and pointed ears. "Oh my goodness! Look at that masterpiece!" I praise as I take the painting in my hands. "Now, Miss Artist please describe to me what this is." Sugar-coating; that's the key to not offending little Eve.

"It's you!"

I look at it again. "By golly gosh it is! Uh, why do I have pointed ears?"

"My art teacher thought I was painting an actual cat so she made me make kitty ears." She pouts.

"Oh, wow! You know what I think it looks way cooler with the cat ears! And you know what?" She perks up. "I think this painting is frozen yogurt worthy."

She gasps and hops happily. "Can we go now?"

"Ah! Let me see your lunchbox."

She dutifully holds her _Tangled_ lunchbox out for me. I take it open it up and peer inside. She ate her sandwich and of course her cheese-its and some of her grapes. I hum. "Ok, frozen yogurt here we come!" She squeals and crushes my neck in a hug. "Ok ok," I laugh. "Get in the car; I heated it up for you."

She hops into the back of the car and I help her buckle up in her car seat. I get in the driver's seat and drive towards the frozen yogurt shop. "So how was your day?"

"Good. We read more of _Junie B. Jones_."

"Ah, _Junie B. Jones_, those were the days. How's spelling class?"

"It's still hard," she sulks.

"Well of course it's going to be hard Evie, but it'll get better. I promise."

"Ok."

"Do you have homework?"

"Yeah, math and spelling."

"How about I help you with your spelling homework? Will that make it easier?"

"Uh, yeah!"

I laugh. My little Evie is getting too old. "Do you want me to put on some Justin Beiber?"

"YES!" she shrieks. I laugh and put on his Christmas album, since it's already early December. She sings along, or well tries, but Busta Rhymes is just too fast for the first grader. We sing the rest of the way to Yo Babycakes (aka the frozen yogurt place) and back to the house. Eve finished her frozen yogurt in the car and spilled a little on her seat which I had to clean up. I helped her with her homework and then sent her off to gymnastics at the YMCA. I do my own homework at this time while Eve is at whatever activity it is she has that day. I'm never able to finish all my homework in the hour she's gone, but I do my best.

Yeah I do my best up until the stupid phone rings. I groan and get up from the coffee table which has my papers sprawled all over and get the phone. "Hello?"

"You have seventy two hours to give me one million dollars or the cat gets it."

I try not to laugh. "Hey Em."

She giggles. "Sup. So are you doing the French homework?"

"Uh yeah, why?"

"Ok so I have a question about..." Yeah this conversation gets really boring and at some point we switch to speaking French, which I doubt many of you are fluent in. "Thanks girl!"

"No problem babe."

"Oh hey are you doing anything Friday?"

"Yeah, I'm with Eve all day."

"Right the 'rents are working hard."

"Real hard; we barely see them."

"Yeah, that reminds me; my mom offered to make you and Eve some dinners since you can't cook for your life."

"Hey! I can cook just fine! And tell your mom she doesn't have to go to the trouble of feeding two more mouths; I'm managing just fine, but thanks for asking doll face."

"If you insist, but when she makes steak, you best be far away from our grill."

I laugh. "Promise. But hey, let's get some dinner tomorrow at Philly's; you can bring your cousin so Eve'll have a friend her age."

"That sounds good!"

"We'll talk about the details tomorrow before homeroom. I've got to go pick Eve up from gymnastics."

"Ok, talk to you later."

"Bye."

hg

"So, what do we want for dinner?"

"Food," says Eve as she buries her chin into her arm.

"Well no duh food! I mean what type of food."

"Umm, chicken nuggets?"

I think about it. Yesterday we had spaghetti-o's, Saturday I made Mac and cheese and heated up left over pork chops, and Sunday we had pork chops and mashed potatoes. Yeah, we're good. "Ok, what do you want with them?"

"Frozen yogurt."

"Yeah, nice try munchkin."

"Fries?"

"Ok." I skip over to the freezer and take out chicken patties (if I cut them up she'll never know the difference) and French fries, dump them on a tray and pop them into oven. "Alrighty, while that's in the oven why don't you run up stairs and take a quick shower, get in your jammies and it'll be done for you when you come back down."

"Ok." She hops off her stool and skips on upstairs.

"Your towel is on the counter!" I call up to her.

"I see that!"

"Sassy much?!"

I hear her faint little giggle. My little Eve, she really grew up fast. She's seven now and her eighth birthday is coming up. I've been taking care of her since she was four, that's when my mother got her super demanding job and my dad got a huge promotion. I've became something like her second mother; getting her ready in the morning, packing her lunch, taking her to school, picking her up, driving her to her after school activities, cheering her on at her soccer games, signing permission forms, helping her with homework making her dinner, and tucking her into bed. It's my regular schedule. I barely have time for myself, but that's ok because I'd do anything for my little sister.

The oven beeps. I take the fries and chicken patties out and cut them into strips for Eve. I get out our nice Christmas dishes and fill them up with our dinner. I even get Eve her ranch dressing which she loves with her chicken nuggets. She scurries down with her brown hair in wet tangles. I sigh and tell her to sit down at the table. I sit across from her. We pray and then eat. Afterward we clean the dishes and I sit her down on the couch in front of me so I can comb her hair out as we watch _A Charlie Brown Christmas_.

We cuddle until the end of the special and then I take her up to bed and tuck her in. "Goodnight Kitty."

"Goodnight Eve." I kiss her forehead, turn out the lights and close the door behind me. I go back down stairs to try to do as much more homework as I can, take a shower and then I go to bed myself absolutely exhausted.

The weekend passes quickly. Those are the only two we see our parents. We spend the whole weekend together putting up Christmas decorations. We're a little late, but it's better than not putting up anything.

This is every week for me. It drains the life out of me, but if it makes Eve's better then I'm all for it. I don't want Eve's childhood striped away because her parents are never home. No, I'll take on that burden and leave her carefree. That's what I'm here for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday**

Monday rolls on again and I sit in fifth period in total tedium; computer skills for the twenty-first century, why did I even sign up for this class? I sit in front of my computer and goof off on Pinterest since Mrs. Jenkins doesn't care what we do today. I already sent Kaylie an email through gmail and tumblr is blocked on these computers so there's nothing better to do than repin and like pictures on Pinterest. I scroll through nice hair I'll never have the patience to try to perfect and dresses I'll never afford in boredom. There's got to be something better to do.

I sigh and look out of the window in front of my row of computers. It's been snowing since second period and the flakes are only getting bigger as the day progresses. My hope in a snow day doesn't wane the slightest as I spot the snow piling up past the grass on the field by the parking lot. I mean the field is kind of far away but I can't see any green so I think we're golden. I have to look over the ugly roof to see the field ahead, but it's better than staring at the parking lot I guess. Snow drifts lazily from the sky in its silent beauty. There's nothing more lovely than the fall of snow.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a long figure at the corner of the roof. I can hardly see the person through the snow fall, but he (I've determined it's a guy) seems to have a map or a tablet with something shining like a light in the middle. I can't tell if the yellow light is pulsing or not, but I think it is. Suddenly the guy slaps the tablet on his thighs in frustration and steps off the side of the roof. I gasp just as the final bell rings. I take a second to gather my thoughts before logging out and leaving. _What on God's creation was that?!_ I think to myself. I shake my head and press the heel of my palm into my eyes. _I'm clearly imagining this._

I log off the computer, grab my backpack and walk out the classroom along with my classmates. I walk outside into the frigid air. I pull my leather jacket closer around me and hasten through the other kids. I search for the strange boy I saw out of the window, but I don't see him.

I continue to look for him as I walk to my car, but I don't really know what he looks like so it's sort of useless. I get in my car and turn on the heat like yesterday and drive straight to Eve's school. I load her in the car and drive home with thoughts of the boy on the roof whirling around in my head. I continue my daily routine as usual, but I can tell that Eve senses my distraction. While I'm tucking her into bed, after I check that the monster under her bed and in her closet is absent, she grabs my sleeve. "Why are you sad?" she asks.

I smile sweetly at her. "I'm not sad, I'm just distracted."

"Distracted by what?"

I sit on the side of her bed. "I think saw a boy on the school roof today."

"Was he handsome?" she excitedly.

I giggle. "I should stop reading you all those fairy tales."

"No!"

I laugh again. "Ok ok, and I didn't see the boy's face so I don't know if he was handsome."

"I bet he was," she says sleepily.

"Oh?"

She hums. "And when he sees you he'll see you're pretty and you'll date and get married and I'll be the flower girl."

I laugh. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves." I pull her purple sheets up to her chin. "How about we take this one day at a time? I don't even know his name."

She yawns. "Maybe you'll find out tomorrow."

"But what if I don't see him tomorrow?" I can always talk to Eve, even when she's half asleep.

"You will," she says with total confidence. "I believe it."

"Oh?" I say through a giggle. Eve believes in all the fairy tales I read to her, so of course she believes I'll see my mystery man again. She's quite a sucker for that stuff. "I'll keep you posted." I kiss her on her forehead and brush her light brown hair away from her eyes. "Goodnight Eve."

"Goodnight Kitty."

I turn off the lights and close the door behind me. I take a fast, hot shower before I hit the sack. The steam from the hot water fogs up the mirrors. I swipe my hand across the cool glass and stare at my reflection.

_Pretty._ That's what Eve called me. I don't see it. Sure, I may have a pretty face, but I'm awkwardly tall and skinny, my dark brown hair makes my skin look really pale, and my dark blue eyes seem to pierce through the air. I'm an odd duck, but at least Eve loves me.

I look away from my reflection, get dressed into my pjs and go to bed.

_I probably won't even see the guy tomorrow, _I think to myself as I lay my head down on my pillow._ But if I do… if I do I'll try to find out who he is, for Eve._


	3. Chapter 3

**Tuesday**

It's snowing again. We didn't even have a two hour delay today, but we are getting out early today. The snow is still falling, heavier than yesterday. The noise of the heater in my car is all I can hear as I stake out the school. The boy has been nowhere in sight all day, but I'm not giving up. I'll find him and learn his name… you know for Eve. My eyes unfocus from looking out at the bright snow for too long. I blink hard and wipe the tears from under my eyes. _I've been in here for hours._

I look at the clock and sigh. _Ok, so it's only been one hour, but still._

Suddenly a figure appears in the corner of the window. I squeak and cover my mouth like he'll hear me. A boy, bare footed and in only a sweatshirt and brown pants tied at his lower calves with twine (yeah, I don't get that) stands at the base of the school's campus. He carries a wooden staff which reminds me of a rugged shepherd's crook. The most striking thing about the boy is his hair; its pure white, like the snow. He holds up the tablet with the large yellow light blinking in its center. He seems to be following it like a map, but he's having trouble finding what he's looking for. He walks around the school and towards the sidewalk at the end of the campus near the busy road. I hop out of my car and zip up my leather jacket. I flip my hair and cover my semi-shaved side of my head. I pull on my gloves and wrap my scarf taunt around my neck so no cold creeps in. My dark hair pins to my neck under the scarf making it look like I have a bob. After locking the car I start towards the boy. I stay a good distance away from him, but close enough so I don't lose him. He holds up his tablet and looks around wildly. I duck my head and stutter in my steps. I bury my face in my scarf and shove my hands into my jacket pocket and keep going forward. I sneak a glance at the boy. He's staring at me in curiosity with his head tilted to the side like a puppy.

Now ask me why I do this. You know what, no need, I'll tell you why. I don't know. That's right, I don't know why I just walk up to the mysterious boy, but I did. He looks down at me as I approach. He hunches down to look at my face. I look into his pretty blue eyes. He takes a step back in surprise like he didn't expect me to look at him. He's rather tall and sort of skinny. His salt and pepper eyebrows scrunch together and his cute nose wrinkles. "Can- can you see me?"

I blink hard and nod. He breaks into a huge grin and lets out a breathy laugh. "You can see me! You can really see me!" he cheers as he starts jumping around giddily. I look around in embarrassment. _This kid is making a fool out of us._

"Can you stop?" I hiss. I grab his wrist, but gasp and let it go. His skin is ice cold. I look harder at the strange boy and start taking mental notes. He's pale and cold and really handsome. I frown. "You're not a vampire are you?" I ask in sort of dejection. "Because I really don't need that kind of crap."

"What? No! I'm not a vampire, see look." He shows me his pearly white teeth. "Sheee," he says through his teeth. "No fangs." He lets his face go and frowns at me. "Why would you think I'm a vampire?"

"No, you're right, it's ridiculous; you're not even sparkling."

"What?!"

"Don't worry about it, it's from a book."

"That's a strange book."

"Tell me about it," I drone. "But-" I blink hard and try to wrap my head around everything, "but then what are you?"

"You can see me right?" I nod. _Why does he keep asking me that?_ "But you don't know who I am?"

"Am I supposed to? Are like some kind of actor or singer or something?"

"No."

"A guitar player; are you a guitar player?"

"No! No, I- I'm Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost? Your name is Jack Frost?" He nods. "Did your mother have a sense of humor or is that some kind of stage name?"

"No no! I am _the_ Jack Frost; the one and only."

I scrunch my eyebrows together. "Is this a joke?"

"Nope, though I do love jokes." He smiles mischievously.

"So you're like the myth, Jack Frost? The guy who freezes stuff?"

"_The guy who freezes stuff,"_ he quotes while trying to hide a smile.

"Well I don't know how else to explain him- or you," I say in defense. He snorts and starts laughing. "Cut it out!" I hit him in the arm.

"Ow!" He says through a laugh.

"Stop laughing at me."

"Ok ok, I'm done." He takes a deep breath and calms himself down. "Ok I'm good." I roll my eyes. "But you can see me!" he cheers.

"Am I supposed to not see you, 'cause if so then you're really bad at hiding."

"No. those who don't believe aren't supposed to see me, but you can. And you don't believe, I can tell."

For whatever reason that struck a nerve. I cross my arms over my chest and humph. "Well how am I supposed to?!" I say in defense. "I just met you and you except me to believe something as absurd as something my seven year old sister makes up!" I can feel my face pinched up in scorn.

He smiles knowingly and cocks an eyebrow. "Would you like me to demonstrate?"

I'm immediately intrigued. "Yeah, I would." I hope he does some crazy ice-magic thing, just so I can really believe him.

He points his index finger towards the sky. At first I thought he wanted me to look up to the sky but then a tiny snowflake lands on the tip of his finger. I can feel my face relaxing seconds later. The snowflake stands upright like a mini statuette. He smiles at the little flake and then he opens his mouth and breathes on it. I watch in amazement as the snowflake builds on top of itself. The tips grow in complex and intrigue designs. It grows to be as big as my head. A gasp escapes my lips as I lean in to get a closer look. The snow is pure white and sparkles beautifully in the sunlight. The design reminds me of a Henna tattoo, but with sharper lines. It truly is the most amazing thing I've ever seen.

"Wow," I breathe. I look up at Jack Frost's face and smile. "It's beautiful."

His smile grows. "Thanks."

"So you really are _Jack Frost_?" I ask in disbelief. He nods slowly. I look back at the snowflake and marvel at it. "Now I believe in you." I look back up at his face and see the broad merry grin on his face. "You're younger than I thought."

He laughs. "Sorry to disappoint."

"No no, you're not disappointing anyone." I didn't mean for that to sound so flirty, but that's ok. Jack Frost is pretty good looking for a mythological being. His white hair gleams in the sunlight and his icy blue eyes sparkle appropriately. His salt and pepper eyebrows pull together once again.

"But I still don't get it," he says in frustration.

"Get what?"

"Why could you see me if you didn't believe until now?"

I shrug. "I don't get it, am I supposed to see you or not?" I ask in exasperation.

"Not. I'm supposed to be invisible to those who don't believe, for those who don't believe me."

"Invisible? Well," I poke his shoulder lightly, "you're pretty visible to me."

"Maybe..." He suddenly jumps into the traffic. I scream as a nearing car drives straight to him.

"Jack no!" I reach for him, but I know I'll never reach him in time. Before my eyes I watch as he passes straight through the car and then the next car after that and then the next like fog. I cover my mouth with my hands and stifle another scream. None of the cars even swerve, as if they don't see him. "How are you doing that?" I ask with my voice still rattled.

He looks over at me with furrowed brows. "They don't believe in me so they can't see me and if they can't see me then I don't exist to them, hence this." Another car runs into him and he just phases through like a ghost.

"Please get out of the road," I say in a small voice.

"But you," he says ignoring me as he walks lazily back to the sidewalk, "you just- see me!" He laughs breathlessly and takes my shoulders. "I have to tell North! And Tooth and Sandy and- and Bunnymund!" He gasps. "Maybe Man in the Moon knows why you can see us! Come on!"

He grabs my wrist and drags me forward. "Whoa there tiger!" I say as I dig my heels into the sidewalk. He looks back at me in confusion and stops. "I can't go anywhere right now."

"What? Why?"

"Um well I have a little sister to pick up at four and then I have the rest of the day."

He smiles. "You have a sister?" I can tell by the way he asks the question that he really likes kids.

"Yeah, her name's Eve."

"How old is she?" He gets this merry look on his face, like there's nothing more he loves to talk about other than kids, which I find sort of sweet.

"She's seven."

"Perfect! Then she can go."

"Go where?!"

"Ice skating of course!"

"Ice skating?! Who said anything about ice skating?"

"I did, just then," he gets that playful smile on his face again, "when I thought that I'd take you and your sister ice skating."

I'm stunned. "Ok Jack; can I call you that?" He nods enthusiastically. "Ok, you need to slow down."

"Ok," he starts pacing lazily in front of me while dragging his crook on the sidewalk making frost course like paisley patterns, "so I was thinking I'd take you to the North Pole over the weekend and tomorrow after school I'll take you ice skating at a nearby pond I found in a forest." He looks over at me over lazy lidded eyes.

"Hold on." I rub my temples and squeeze my eyes so I can think clearly. "Uh can we reschedule that ice skating thing to Thursday? I have to run a million errands tomorrow."

"You'll go?!" His smile broadens as he leans on his crook.

"Yeah, I'll go." I smile back at him.

He switches his crook into his left hand. "Can I help you run errands tomorrow?"

This time it's me who laughs. "Sure, you want. It'll be super boring though."

"Not while I'm with you. I'm the Guardian of Fun."

"Sure you are. I've got to go; Eve is waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'll be right here."

"Ok, I'll see you _right here_ tomorrow. Bye Jack."

I turn around and walk away shaking my head trying to understand what just happened. "Wait!" I turn back around towards Jack. His hand is outstretched towards me as he leans over his crook. "You never told me your name."

"Kato," I call to him over the sound of traffic.

He smiles at the sound of my name. "Bye Kato."

I smile to myself when my back is to him again. _Jack frost, huh?_ I think absentmindedly. I halt. _Wait. What in the world just happened?!_

hg

"Eve! Your sister is here to pick you up!"

Eve and her friend Hadley appear behind Hadley's mother. She makes an angry face at me. "I don't what to go home yet Kitty," she pouts.

I bend down and look into her face. "I met the boy today." Eve gasps.

Her Bambi eyes grow as she grabs her coat off the hook by the door. "Bye Hadley!" she calls over her shoulder as she races to the car. I look up and smile at Hadley's mother Mrs. King.

"Thanks for watching her."

Mrs. King's eyes follow Eve in wonder. "No problem Kato."

I smile innocently and follow Eve to the car. We hop in and drive off. "Tell me tell me tell me!" she cheers as she hops in car seat.

"Hold on!" I call over her. I drive through the snow which has been piling up more and more. I pull into the parking lot of a nearby grocery store and park. I turn around and face Eve. She holds her breath and clutches her little hands into excited fists. I hold back a giggle. "I talked to him." Her mouth pulls into a smile. "I learned his name."

She finally loses her cool. "What is it?! Is he handsome?! Do you like him?!"

"Slow down," I giggle. "One question at a time."

"What's his name?"

"Do you know who Jack Frost is?"

"_Jack Frost nipping at your nose_," she sings.

"Exactly. He's a winter spirit."

"What does that mean?"

"He brings winter where ever he goes."

Eve gasps and looks out of the car window. "You mean he's making it snow? He's here?!"

"And I met him."

Eve's eyes slide to mine. "You met Jack Frost?" she asks in disbelief. I giggle and nod. She squeals and jumps in her seat. "He's in a Justin Beiber song!"

My laugh freezes. "That's all you care about? Eve! I just met Jack Frost! He's not supposed to exist! He's supposed to be a myth and I just met him! In person! Face to face, Eve!"

"Was he handsome?"

I sigh. "Yes, Eve. He was positively, down-right attractive. You happy now?"

She squeals. "Yes yes yes yes yes! What does he look like Kitty?!"

"How about you just wait until Thursday?"

"What's Thursday?!"

"Jack wants to take us ice skating."

"AIIIEEEEEEE!" she squeals. "Can we go tomorrow? I want to go tomorrow!"

"No Eve, remember you're going to Ms. Newberry's for the day? I have errands to run."

She groans. "But Ms. Newberry's house smells like old lady."

I giggle. "Maybe that's because Ms. Newberry _is_ an old lady."

She sighs. "Fine."

"Now let's get home and have some dinner. Chinese sound good?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Wednesday**

We had a snow day today. I dropped Eve off at Ms. Newberry's early and made my way to school. I hope Jack's there otherwise my walk through the snowy woods from the parking lot of the greenhouse a mile or two away from the school would be a total waste. I pull up the hood of my fluffy winter jacket and almost sneeze from the fur tickling my nose. The snow crunches under my snow boots. I sniffle and wipe my nose. I hate being cold.

I hear a faint thud behind me. I swivel around to see nothing. I shrug it off and continue toward the school. I kick snow as I walk, making mini snowballs roll on the surface. I hear the branches behind me shutter. I glance back, but there's nothing there. _Must be a bird_, I think to myself.

I turn around and scream at the top of my lungs. My red and white knit mittens cover my mouth as my eyes bug out. "Whoa there! It's just me," says Jack. He puts his hands up in surrender, but he's desperately trying to hide a smile. I punch him in the arm. "Ow!" He cries. He rocks back on his heels and holds his arm.

"Don't scare me like that!" I hiss. I try to calm down so I can slow my racing heartbeat. "I almost had a heart attack."

"Sorry."

I give him a dirty look. "Weren't we supposed to meet at the high school?"

"Well yeah, but I saw you coming from the roof and thought I'd save you the trouble of coming all the way down there so I met you here."

"How thoughtful."

I said it in the most sarcastic way I can muster, but Jack just smiles haughtily and says, "I know."

I frown and roll my eyes. "Come on." I turn around and follow my footprints.

Jack gallops beside me. "So, what kinds of errands are we running today?"

"We have to pick up my dad's suits at the dry cleaner, get Eve a new winter jacket, drop off a few packages at the post office, get new cleats for Eve, buy a Christmas present for a friend, and then grocery shop."

"That doesn't sound like a lot," he says hopefully.

"No, it'll take all day."

He sighs. "Will it at least be fun?"

"Well not with that attitude, Mr. Grumpygills." I poke his cheek.

Jack narrows his eyes. "Do you have _any_ fun, ever?"

I pout. "Yes!"

"I doesn't seem like it."

"Why would that be?"

"Because I was thinking, you had to pick up your sister from school, and watch her the rest of the day and now you're running errands your parents should be doing. I just think it's a lot for someone your age to be doing, plus there's no time for you to have fun."

I frown. "It is a lot for someone my age," I confess, "but I don't mind. I'll do anything for Eve."

The corner of his mouth twitches. "I suppose you are, in a way, a Guardian all of your own."

I blink. "Why don't you tell me all about this Guardian stuff when we get to town?"

"Are we going now?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I'll meet you there." And with that he leaps into9 the air bringing a cold wind blowing upward with him, and he's gone.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

hg

The street is crowded like usual, even with snow piling on the side of the road and sidewalk. As we pass CVS Jack finishes explaining, well, everything. "So let me get this straight," I say with my head reeling. "You are a part of this… league of childhood myths, that are actually real and you each guard something that every child needs to have."

"Correct."

"Ok, so you're the Guardian of Fun," he nods, "and Sa- I mean North, is the Guardian of Wonder, and Bunnymund is the Guardian of Hope, Toothiana is the Guardian of Memories, and Sandy is the Guardian of Dreams."

"Perfect." He has a proud grin on his pale face.

"And you all answer to the Man on the Moon."

"Manny."

I nod and look down the street. "Anything else?" my voice sounds a million miles away. Maybe that's because mind _is _million miles away. My mind is desperately trying to wrap itself around all this. One part of me wants to believe and another part of me is telling me this impossible. But when I look up and look at Jack's face I realize I really don't have a choice; I have to believe. His light blue eyes shimmer in a way I've only seen on slick ice. It's sort of unfair to all those girls out there that don't believe in Jack Frost because he really is something to look at. He must be favorite with all the lady legends.

"Yeah, when there are ones who wish protect there are ones who-."

"Wish to destroy," I finish for him. He nods. "But who?"

"Mostly just Pitch Black, but there are some others too."

"Who's Pitch Black?"

"The boogeyman."

I blink. "Eve's afraid of the boogeyman," I state. "Every night I have to look in her closet and under her bed before she goes to sleep." Jack smiles at me. "So there are others, like Pitch I mean." Jack nods. I don't know why, but this scares me. A child's fear can be the most frightening, no is the most frightening. Then a thought accurses to me and I freeze. "Please tell me Voldemort is fake."

Jack laughs, which eases my nerves. "No, he's only in a story, promise."

I sigh in relief and then my stomach growls. _Oh yeah, I forgot to eat breakfast today._ "Hey, wanna catch lunch?"

"Sure, any place in mind?"

I hum. "I know exactly where to go."

hg

"Taco pizza?"

I nod and take a big bite. Lettuce falls onto my paper plate and cheese smears on my lips. I lick them and chew. Jack chuckles. "Gotta problem with the way I eat?" I say with a full mouth of food.

He chuckles again. "No not all."

"In my defense there really is no elegant way to eat a taco pizza."

He grins. "Is it good?"

I hum with a mouth full. I swallow this time before talking. "Don't you eat?"

"Well yeah, but I think the pizzeria worker might freak if they saw a floating pizza.

I snort. "I guess I didn't think about that." I look behind him and see that the guys are gone. "Here, quick. Take a bite." His eyes widen slightly as he looks down at the pizza in front of him.

"Your pizza?"

I roll my eyes. "I don't have cooties."

"That was never proven real or not."

I laugh. "Just try it will you?"

He shrugs and takes a small bite. His eyebrows cock in surprise. "Hmm, that is good." He doesn't wait to swallow either and that makes me sort of happy, like he's comfortable with me too. We're gross together.

I giggle. "You have cheese your lip." He licks his lip and we laugh together.

I glace over at the counter. "See? They didn't see you." Then my face falls. "Wait, they _can't_ see you, at all."

Jack rolls his eyes. "I thought we went over this Kato?"

"They must think I'm talking to myself. Oh god, I must look nuts to them."

Jack laughs loudly. "Oh man, I didn't think of that! That's golden!"

I shoot a glare at him. "Not funny Jack," I hiss.

"I think it is."

I scowl.

"So tell me a little about this place."

"This place? You mean the pizzeria?"

"No," he chuckles. "I mean your hometown. Tell me about lovely little Hatfield."

"Well my aunts call it Pleasantville and for obvious reasons; it's really quiet here and nothing, I mean _nothing_, ever happens here."

Jack laughs. "Until I got here."

I smile. "Until you got here," I agree. "There's really nothing more I could tell you about this place other than how it got its name."

Jack leans forward and rests his elbows on the table. "I want to hear it."

"Ok, well supposedly there was a hat shop here-"

"Oh a hat shop! Ok now I'm starting to see the connection now," he says sarcastically.

I bite my lips to keep from laughing. "Shut up, I'm not done. Ok so that hat shop sold hats with mercury in it somehow, possibly in the adhesive. So the mercury seeped into the townspeople's brains and drove the townspeople mad."

"Oh," he says in genuine surprise. "I take back the 'lovely' I said before."

I laugh. "Well that's what I heard."

"And where did you hear that?"

"Chem class."

"Chemistry?" He scrunched his salt and pepper eyebrows. "Why were you talking about that in Chemistry?"

I shrug. "I dunno. We get off topic a lot, plus I think we had a pep rally that day." His eyebrows furrow even more. "My school is Hatfield High. The mascot, if you can even call it that, is the Mad Hatter."

"Oh." Jack seems slightly disturbed. "How clever."

I giggle at his discomfort. "Don't worry, there are no more shops with mercury hats anymore, I promise."

He smiles. "No no, I bet not."

"Anyways, I've been wondering this for a while; why are you here in Hatfield?"

"I was looking for someone, I was looking for you."

I choke on my soda. "You were looking for me?!"

"Yep." He leans over the table and takes a sip of my soda.

"Explain."

"There was a big light." That's all he says.

"A big light?"

"Yup."

I sigh. "Will you stop with the vague answers and tell me about the light?"

Jack leans back on his side of the booth and wraps his arms around his crook, like he's cuddling with the stick. "We have globes; globes with little yellow lights placed everywhere on earth. Each light is a child who believes; a child who believes in us. Monday, a big light appeared on the globe. North called the Guardians for a meeting. They sent me to retrieve whoever was that light."

"So I'm that big light?"

He nods. "North was so uptight about it. I don't know why."

"Maybe he knows what it means."

"That's what I was thinking. That's why I want to take you to the North Pole."

I take deep breath and then a bite of pizza. "I'll figure something out."

He smiles. "I knew you would."


End file.
